The Acme Acres Zone: Revenge of the Droids
by Rkerekes13
Summary: A new restaurant had opened in town and Buster Bunny is on the job to investigate! What knows what might happen!


The Acme Acres Zone: Revenge of the Droids

By: Rkerekes13

(This fanfiction is a sequel to the episode, "Real Kids Don't Eat Broccoli". Enjoy!)

This is Acme Acres, a vast metropolis of 12 million bio-units, and 6 million droids. It's a

nice place if you like smog. That's where I come in. Again, that is. You know me. I am

Buster Bunny. I'm a private eye. Ah, you've heard it all before. Alright, enough jibba-

jabba. Let's get on with the story, shall we?

This afternoon was pretty much like any other afternoon, and when I watched my usual

TV program, I had no idea that my sense of adventure was gonna take another level. In

other words, it was gonna be another big case. There was a knock at my door.

"Hey, Hamtoid, get the door, wouldja?" I said.

Hamtoid answered it, and guess who it was? It was the same babe of a bunny I had met

last time, and I could tell she was getting sexier every single day of the week. I was

getting into smooth mode.

"Make yourself at home," I offered.

And she did.

Being a smart detective, I deduced, "Do let me guess: those droids of yours are missing

again, huh?"

"Yes, they are. How'd you know?"

I winked. "Detective's hunch. I'll take the case, and, of course, the job."

I kissed her hand, and turned to my robotic sidekick.

"Show the lady out, wouldja?"

And the little robot pig did.

Yessiree bob. I gotta tell ya, being a detective is not always easy as it seems. But it's a

good way to get a bite to eat! Speaking of which, I had just stumbled across a new

resteraunt called "Pizza O'Mondays". It wasn't exactly my favorite place, Club Le Acme,

but pizza had always been my favorite food, not that I didn't mind putting on some

weight. I went inside, and for probably the second time of my life, I had gone into a place

filled with cyberpunks, junkies, and pushover bodyguards. Like Club Le Acme, this place

was hotter than Chanova on a Saturday night, except for one minor difference: everyone

was eating pizza. Yep, nothing gets past its prime these days. Then I noticed that one of

the waiters was Plucky, and he wasn't his usual egotistic self today. In fact, he was

looking confident and was nice to everybody. Something was screwy here. Just then, his

boss came out of the office.

"Good job, Plucky!" he boomed. "You have set a new record for the money!"

"Really?" said the duck.

"Really really!" said the boss. Plucky ran off with a smile, and I eyed the boss

suspiciously.

"What have you done with the real Plucky?" I asked accusingly.

But that sleaze of a boss simply said, "The less you know, the better." And he went back

into his office.

I knew something suspicious was going on here, and I was determined to find out what. I

entered the kitchen, and I couldn't believe my eyes! There was a conveyor belt making

fake pizzas out of rancid broccoli! I had a feeling in my bones that the droids were behind

this. I had already had a past experience with broccoli, and I felt somehow that the droids

were behind it all.

"Those people don't even know what they're eating," I said to myself.

And I grabbed myself a handful of rancid broccoli and exited the kitchen.

I walked up to a familiar character sitting at a table. Y'all probably know her. She's Fifi

LaFume.

I slyly nudged my way over to her and said, "'Scuse me, Miss LaFume, do you know

what's in that pizza you're eating?"

She shook her head, and held up the rancid broccoli.

"This!" I declared.

The next thing I knew, she screamed and clutched her tummy and ran out of the

resteraunt.

I knew all along that nobody would stomach that garbage. I showed everyone else the

horrible broccoli and they all ran out of the resteraunt. Once again, I had saved people's

lives, but I knew my work wasn't done. It was finally clear that the droids were behind it

after all! Plucky and his boss ran up to me.

"Where are the customers?" shouted the boss.

"They're all gone," I said. "and I think you should be gone, too, YOU DROIDS!"

And ya know what I did next? I ripped off their heads to reveal that they were indeed

droids! Soon enough, the waiters and bodyguards all revealed themselves to be droids,

too!

"Darn it!" said one of the droids. "Our disguises didn't fool you again! Prepare to be

deleted!"

I wasn't scared, but I ran over to the corner in perfect defense. Like last time, I hadn't

come unarmed. It's a good thing I always keep a computer virus with me. So I took one

out and threw it across the room. And you know what happened next? The virus

exploded, and the droids all got electrocuted and they all died out.

"Hope I didn't bug ya," I said casually.

Back at my office, I was feeling mighty proud of myself. The bunny babe had her droids

back thanks to me.

"Thanks, Buster, baby," she said. "You're my hero."

She kissed me passionately on the lips. "She's definitely becoming my girlfriend," I

thought.

"Thanks," I said out loud to her. "and as I always say: real kids don't eat broccoli."

THE END

Fifi LaFume: "Au revoir, mon petite potato de couch!"


End file.
